Secrets, lies, and love
by Tessa.Love is Dangerous
Summary: Annie has just come home from the 70th Hunger Games. Finnick hopes to win her heart back after his has been stolen by Annie. Includes things from Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Rated M, because, it's Finnick Odair after all! *DISCONTINUED* SO SORRY! :(
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**Finnick's POV**_

_****_My name is Finnick Odair. I live in district 4. I have been a mentor for the Hunger Games tributes. I was mentor for the beautiful Annie Cresta. I love her. I hope I can win her heart back...

* * *

_**Annie's POV**_

_****_My name is Annie Cresta. I live in District 4. I am now the victor of 70th Hunger Games. I should be dead. Jake should have won. But I did, and I hate it. Finnick Odair was my mentor. I am falling dangerously, and hopelessly in love with him. But I doubt he loves me back. One day...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Annie's POV**_

I feel Finnick's warm breath on my ear, and his arms wrapped around my waist before open my eyes to the sun. I turn my body so I'm facing Finnick. Finnick pulls me closer to him, and leans in for a long, deep kiss. He breaks away, and smiles down at me. I smile at him too, then my face goes blank.

"Annie?" calls Finnick. I just lay there, then snap out of it, and try to wrestle my way free from his arms. Finnick looks at me with concern, and I test myself to talk.

"Bathroom," I say, turning red, "I need to get to the bathroom."

Finnick lets me go, and I race over to the bathroom, just barely make it to the toilet, before I throw my guts up. Finnick walks into the bathroom, and puts one hand on my back, the other to catch my hair so it doesn't get covered in vomit.

"Annie," Finnick says quietly, "I think you should see a doctor. This is the 5th time that you've thrown up this week."

I shake my head vigorously, and get up to wash my face, and put some clothes on. As I get my shirt pulled over my head, a knock comes from the front door.

"I'll get it!" I yell to Finnick. I open the doors and am immediately enclosed in hugs that consist of fur, glitter, and lipstick by my prep team. Finnick comes down the stairs, and stops when he sees me. He starts doubling over from laughing, and he comes over to pat my head.

"How do you like that, Cresta?" he teases.

"MNPH!"I scream, but it's muffled by fur. I realize it's hopeless, so I just shoot daggers at him with my eyes. He laughs, and winks at me, then goes outside to give me my privacy while they work on me. I live at Finnick's house now, since all of the victor's houses have been taken by other victors, my house been burnt down after everyone I cared about was killed. Well, everyone but Finnick. My face flushes at the thought. And because he wouldn't let me sleep anywhere else. Not even at Mags, which I was pretty bummed out about. I guess he was serious about never leaving my side. Hmmm.

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR** **NAILS?"** _screams Karmen. Her face is distorted into shock, I think. It's hard to tell in these Capitol fashions.

"And your hair!" yells Roman, his face is a look of pure horror.

"And did you leave your eyebrows alone?" asks Sophie, looking like she's about to have a death sentence set on her. I nod, but Roman places a hand on my head and yells, "Do NOT move if you value the life of you hair!"

What? I stop nodding and sit there perfectly still, while my prep team looks me over, and pokes and prods me.

"So, what is this all about?" I risk talking.

My prep team look at me, then each other, then burst out laughing.

"You're serious?" Karmen asks, wheezing.

I nod, then remember I'm not supposed to , so I stop.

"It's the Victory Tour, silly!" screams Sophie in delight.

"And just so you know,"Roman says, lifting my head up with his fingers under my chin.

"Rumors are going around the Capitol like crazy." he finishes.

"About you and Finnick." says Karmen.

"Since they all saw the kiss." completes Sophie.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duh! How did you like it? Please leave a review on your way out!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Finnick's POV**_

I'm just about to go into my house to grab my surfboard, since I know it's going to take forever for them to 'Beautify' Annie. If it was in my opinion, I wouldn't change her for the world.

My hand is on the doorknob when I hear Roman speaking, "Rumors have been spreading like crazy around the Capitol,"

My heart freezes. What kind of rumors?

"About you and Finnick," I hear Karmen say. Is this what I think it is?

"Since they all saw the kiss," Sophie says, and I slide down the door, my legs now not working. Oh God. They know about that? I guess it shouldn't surprise me, since they have cameras trained on me 24-7. But what are they going to do? It wasn't a deep kiss, like I gave her this morning.

It was a sunny day, down by the beach. Annie always went there after she was released from the Capitol. She hadn't said anything to me. But I wouldn't stop trying. I run down to where she's sitting, and sit down beside her. I take my Beach Pea cutting, and place it with a lock of her hair, behind her ear.

"Hey Annie," I say. I don't expect any response, and I don't get one. I take out my net I have been working on out of my father's work bag. I start to knot the rope, and the day passes by quickly.

I'm building a fire, and have finished putting extra wood in the blazing flames, when I go back to sit by Annie. I just had grabbed my net, when she said,

"Hey Finn."

I stare at her in shock, then grab her and push my lips against hers. She responds back, and we sit like this for awhile.

That's all that happened. Why are they making a big fuss out of it?

Because I have 'clients' in the Capitol, that think I actually love them.

Great.

What's going to happen to Annie?

I'm just sitting there, when I hear my name being called. I get up and walk through the doorway. Inside, Annie's prep team has finished prepping her, and it's my job to say that everything looks great for the Victory Tour. Annie's covered by some sheets, and I walk over and sit down.

"Finnick? How does this look?"asks Roman, and flips the cover off of Annie.

My heart stops.

She's a sight. Her hair has been glossed and voluminous, laying free all around her shoulders. She's in a light blue dress, that makes her look as if she's the foam from the sea, and she's in white sandals. Everyone is looking at me. I clear my throat, and nod. "Looks great. Better hurry. We're supposed to be on that train in 15 minutes."

The prep team goes crazy, and starts changing almost everything on Annie. I excuse myself and go up to my room to change.

Yup. There's no doubt about it.

I, Finnick Odair, have fallen completely and helplessly in love with Annie Cresta.

There's no doubt about it.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Annie's POV**_

Finnick had looked at me like he like liked me! The way his mouth dropped open when he saw me, the way his eyes roamed hungrily across my entire body and sent a delicious mix of tingles and heat through my entire body. He likes me!

At least, I hope I'm not imagining things.

I don't think I could handle it if I was imagining it.

Roman does some final touches to my hair, while Karmen finishes painting my nails. Sophie finishes making my eyebrows look real enough. Sophie plucks a hair from my eyebrows and I yelp.

Sophie pins me to my chair and tells me to think of something great that happened that I wish would happen again or something to take my mind off of her plucking my eyebrows. She always tells me this whenever she plucks my hair. I think she likes me.

I stare off into space, thinking about the last time this had happened to me. I was getting makeup on for my last interview, and I was crazy. Jumping at everything that made noise. I kept thinking about Jake, and what he would have done. His death comes fresh to my mind, and I scream and cover my ears.

He jumping in front of me to save me, the knife sliced his head right off.

"FINNICK! NOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. Someone grabs my arms and I fight like HELL to escape. I'm NOT going to let them get me. NOT NOW, NOT EVER!

I scream, and punch blindly. I hear Finnick's voice somewhere, but I know it's an illusion. He can't talk to me in the arena. I start crying. Finnick tells me it's okay, that I'm not in the arena, to open my eyes and look at his.

I cautiously open my eyes to find Finnick's bright, caring green eyes looking into mine. I look around to see my prep team holding me down. I fight again from their grip, and I hear a snap from one of their fingers, and Sophie screams in pain. Roman and Karmen let go of me for a split second, and that's enough time for me.

I bolt out of my chair, and run for the bedroom with Finnick hot on my heels. I fling my self onto the bed, and Finnick pins me down.

I cry in his arms, and he holds me.

We miss our train, but I don't care.

I just want to stay here, now in Finnick's arms.

And I do just that.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Finnick's POV**_

_****_I'm sitting with my head in my hands. Oh why do I have to be the Capitol's favorite pet? Why? I love Annie, but I can't stay with her if I want her not to get hurt. It'll break my heart to tell her, but I'll have to, to save her, I tell myself.

A scream. I bolt upward.

My heart stops in my chest.

The scream is Annie's.

I rush downstairs. Annie's face is contorted in fear. Roman, Karmen, and Sophie are all trying as best as they can to hold her down. Her eyes are glazed over and I know that she is in a memory. She screams, "FINNICK! NOOOOOOOOOO!" and I know she's seeing my cousin's death. She had thought I was the one who was beheaded.

"Oh, Annie," I mutter, a tear falling down my cheek. I only cry when she's so lost, and now is one of these times.

Annie hears my voice, and starts fighting toward it. I grab her hand and she jerks at the touch. She starts to cry, so I try to calm her down.

"Annie, love, baby, open your eyes. You're not in the arena. I'm here, I'll keep you safe. So please, open your beautiful green eyes and LOOK AT ME!"

She hesitantly opens her eyes, and I find myself staring into her beautiful dark green eyes that are dilated in fear.

I stroke her face and hair with my free hand, making soothing sounds. She looks at her prep team holding her down, and her eyes lit up with fire. She starts to fight against their hands. I hear a snap, and Sophie's face drains of color. She screams, and we all let go of Annie for a split second. That was a big mistake.

Annie jumps out her chair and bolts for upstairs, and I race after her. She flings into our bedroom, and trips onto the bed. She starts to cry, so I pin her onto the bed, and hold her while she cries.

We miss our train, but I don't care.

I just want to hold her in our bed, and do something else, but I push the thought out of my mind. I guess being in the Capitol takes it's toll on you over the years.

We just sit there for awhile, Annie sitting my arms, my chest wet from her tears, I guess I should have put a shirt because my lust is threatening to make an appearance again.

I know Annie has lust foe me too. It happened only once between us, I thought nobody saw that. But I realize I see where I got all those extra clients.

OH GOD. THEY SAW THAT.

I start to push Annie away so that I don't do something else that I'll regret. But Annie grabs my arm, and tries to pull me back to her.

She grabs my hair until her lips are by my hair. Oh God, it's going to show.

I can't hold myself together for much longer.

Annie whispers, "Kiss me Finn."

So I do.

Annie whispers, "Help my lust."

So I do.

And the rest is history.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Annie's POV**_

_****_Finnick's hand runs across my bare back, and I shiver. I turn so I'm facing him and he smiles down at me, and pulls me down for a nice long kiss, but it soon turns into a hungry kiss.

I pull back, and he looks down at me in concern. I smile and say, "Did you sleep last night?"

"After the second time?" he smiles at me, and gets an evil glint in his eyes.

"Second?" I say in mock confusion.

"Do you need me to refresh your memory?" Finnick asks, already starting to lay on top of me.

"I guess you'll have too, if it's not much of a bother." I say, grinning.

"It's never a bother for you." Finnick mutters.

He unhooks my bra hook, and pulls down my panties. I moan, and he grins against my collarbone. I run my hands against his back, and pull at his boxers. He moves so that I can pull them down all the way, and we go back to kissing. I look around and see someone in the window.

I gasp, and Finnick turns to the window. The person moves away, but not before they catch a photo of me, hiding behind Finnick.

Finnick jumps up and grabs his boxers.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he yells. He picks up a chair and is about to throw it when I sqeak out "Finnick! Not your chair!"

He turns toward me, and I yelp. His nomally calm sea green eyes, are now dark green and blazing with anger. I jump up and grab my clothes. I'm going to put them on, when I feel a bile flavor rise up in my throat.

"Oh no." I moan. I race to the bathroom and throw up all over the floor. I crawl to the toilet and keep throwing up. Finnick tiptoes into the bathroom, and sits next to me, holding me, as I dry heave.

"I'm so sorry Annie," he whispers, his tears falling on my back.

"Wha...what's...the...matter...with...me...Finnick...?" I gasp, as I continue to dry heave.

He gets up, and goes into the bedroom. I hear him talking to the District's doctor, and thanks her. He comes back in the bathrrom holding a box in his hands.

It's a pregnancy test box.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Finnick's POV**_

_****_Please, please don't let her be pregnant. I can't do this to her. What would THEY do to her? I can't think of that now.

While I wait, I work on my song I'm making for Annie. I practice it again.

_I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_I can get your heart beat beatin' like that_  
_You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like_  
_Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay_

_Would you, would you want it if I stood up above a crowd_  
_Got up on a chair and if I shouted your name aloud_  
_Could you, could you take me, call me baby without a doubt_  
_I'm shouting your name right now, shouting your name right now_

_Don't you get it, get it, I'm nothin' like them other ones_  
_Raise upon the notion, I ain't hosting no reruns_  
_I said it, said it, said it, wouldn't let it be all or none_  
_'Cause I ain't no rerun, I ain't no rerun_

_I'll make you forget (forget)_  
_What you came here for (here for)_  
_For goodness sake, let's make or break this heart_  
_'Cause it needs more_

__"Finnick!" Annie says, in a weak voice.

I drop my guitar and run for the bathroom.

I stop in the doorway, and stare at Annie, thinking the worst would happen. I guess it wouldn't be that bad to have a child. What am I thinking? They would kill Annie for sure!

"Yes Annie?" I say in a croaky voice.

She drops the box and flings herself towards me. She laughs and says, "I'm not pregnant! Finn, I'm not!"

I laugh, and twirl her around. I put her back down, and someone knocks at the front door.

"I'll get it Annie." I say.

I race down the steps and jump off the banister. I open the front door, and say, "Helloooooooooo..."

I stare straight into the eyes of President Snow.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Finnick's POV**_

"Wha...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I scream.

"Finnick? Who is it?" I hear Annie's voice from upstairs. No. I can't let her see who it is. She'll kill him for sure.

"No one!" I yell.

"My...um...sister's friend is upstairs." I say, laughing nervously.

"You and I both know you don't have a sister." President Snow whispers. He smiles evilly and walks inside. I stand shocked, dumbfounded at the front door.

"Come along Odair." President Snow says, chuckling.

"Finn, I need you to-" Annie says, bounding down the stairs with her prep team following behind her. She stops talking and walking, and just stands there on the stairs. Her prep team slams into her, and they all go tumbling down the stairs.

President Snow just stands there and laughs. Annie makes her way out under the pile of arms legs and the bodies of her prep team. She just stands there looking between the President and I. She gets a evil glint in her eye, and Roman, Karmen, and Sophie must sense it, because they rush to get up.

They get up just in time, because right then, Annie screams and flings herself at President Snow. He stops laughing, and just stands there, staring Annie down. Annie shrieks, and falls to the ground. She curls into a little ball, and her prep team picks her up just like that.

They make it halfway up the stairs before Annie falls from their grasp. They scream, shriek, and yell, and try to catch Annie. I try to get her, but President Snow holds his arm in front of me.

"Just let her fall. It's what she deservers. Do you agree?" President Snow whispers. He's putting the bait out for me, and practically begging me to taste it. Like Adam and Eve. I'm Adam, Annie's Eve, and President Snow is the wicked snake that lost Adam and Eve all of the wonderous gifts they were offered.

So instead of awnsering, I just stand there, glaring at President Snow.

"**Annie!"** screams Karmen. I look over and almost gasp out loud. Annie's almost to the bottom, and at the bottom is all tile. I'm hoping and praying that Annie won't uncurl herself, and hit her head on the floor.

"Watch this." President Snow whispers. He turns toward the stairs and yells, "Annie Cresta, if you don't uncurl yourself, I will kill your precious Finnick Odair!"

"NO!" screams Annie. She uncurls herself, and slams hard onto the tile. I can't look, but I have too. I hear a crack, and Annie's head twists to the side in a unnatural postion.

"Get up Cresta." President Snow orders. Annie doesn't move. Blood has started to seep out of her head. Her prep team reaches her, and tries to get her up.

"Odair! Help us!" screams Sophie.

I don't move, though I would if President Snow wasn't here.

"Finnick!" yells Roman.

President Snow watches me closely. I grit my teeth, and say, "She's just a toy. Not that I need her anymore."

I turn stiffly and ignore the moans coming from Annie.

"How could you?" whispers Sophie.

I sneak a peak at her, and I see what I did was unforgivable.

They grab Annie and make their way up the stairs, Karmen crying, Roman whispering in her ear, Sophie glaring at me through tears.

"And that's how you get rid of an obstacle." whispers President Snow. He drops something in my hands, grabs a apple, and leaves.


	9. Chapter 8

_******Chapter 8**_

_**Finnick's POV**  
_

I just stand there, looking at the blood staining my stairs.

_******That's Annie's blood **_I think blandly,_****** That's my love's blood.**_

And it's all my fault.

I never should have fallen in love with her. Then again, I wish the Capitol had never existed. That would have solved everything. But it's just a silly little dream that everyone wants. Even Mags.

I look down at what President Snow had placed in my hands.

No. I can't look at these now. I must get to Annie. I don't want to look at anything that comes from the Capitol.

I place down what President Snow had placed in my hands on the table, and bolt up the stairs.

When I get up to the top, I see Sophie, Karmen, and Roman standing in front of our bedroom door, crying. When they see I'm standing there, they all stop, and cower back towards the wall from me.

I put my hands up, and walk towards them slowly.

"You killed her." Sophie sobs.

My heart stops in my chest. "She's...de...dead?"

"The doctor said she's brain dead." Roman says accusingly.

"I didn't want anything to happen to her." I say pleadingly, "If I was to do anything, President Snow would hurt her more if it looked like I cared for her."

"Whhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttttttt t?" ask three confused voices.

"Yes." I say, explaining, "President Snow will kill anyone that might get in the way of my..." I shudder, "errands."

"Errands? What sort of errands?" asks Roman.

"Oh my." Sophie whispers.

"Yes." I say, nodding.

"No young man, not even one that looks like you," Sophie blushes, " should have to do something like that."

"That's the Capitol for you." I say.

Sophie whispers what my errands are to Roman and Karmen, and when she's done, none of them are mad at me anymore.

Reason dawns on Karmen and she states it quietly. "Annie doesn't know about your errands, does she?"

"No," I say, "She wants to be rid of the Capitol so badly, I don't want her to hate me for something I can't stop. She'd hate me forever, and I love her,"

I choke, and start to sob. Sophie, Roman, and Karmen come over and cry with me.

The doctor comes out sometime later.

I sniffle and look up, embarrassed that someone would see me like this. I wipe my tears away, and stand up, "Doctor?"

"Annie will make it. She'll be a little different, but that's nothing new."

I realize I hate the doctor. I love my Annie just the she is!

I slam the doctor against the wall, and say in a deathly calm voice, "Annie is not weird, she's not different, she PERFECT! AND YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE HER THAT WAY!" I yelling at the end.

The doctor nods nervously, and backs away.

I glare at her until she leaves.

I rush into the room, and rush to Annie's side. She moans, and I grab her hand. Her head is wrapped up, and I wince when I look at it.

Annie's eyes flutter open, and I see it takes all of her strength to focus on me.

"I'm so sorry Annie." I whisper. I kiss her, and she moans in pain.

"Finn, my stomach, and my head. What happened." She asks.

I bit my lip, and all of the sudden Annie wrenches her hand from mine. Her face is hard.

"Annie?" I whisper.

"I remember now," she says, "You didn't save me."

"Annie, I-" I start.

Annie shakes her head. " I think I'll stay with Mags until I know I can trust you." she says sadly.

I back out of the room and bolt down the stairs. I stand there, panting.

Everything has turned upside down in the last hour, all thanks to President Snow. My hatred for him, becomes so real, that I yell and throw everything around. My eyes spot the things President Snow gave me and I calm down and sit and look at them.

My heart sinks as I realize what they are.

Pictures of Annie and me, kissing. Pictures of Capitol clients of mine, calling for Annie's blood so they can have me all to their self.

And the last picture of President Snow, smiling evilly.

He's written something underneath one of the pictures.

It reads,

_******Finnick,**_

_******leave your Annie, if you ever want her alive again, because, I have people who will gladly kill her for me. You saw that in the picture.**_

_******And Annie,**_

_******this is only for Annie.**_

I don't care, I just keep reading.

_******If you get pregnant, you will never be safe. I will kill your children before you hold them in your arms.**_

_******Annie, Finnick, have a nice day.**_

_******President Snow**_


	10. Chapter 9

_******Chapter 9**_

_******Annie's POV**_

_******1 week later...  
**_**  
**I groan as I sit up from the sofa. Today is the day that I move in with Mags. My heart floods with sadness, but I just can't trust Finn still. I gingerly touch the bandages on my head and wince as the memories flood back.

_"Finn, I need you to-" I say bounding down the stairs. I look in shock at who's at the door. His snake eyes flicker up to mine, and I see evil humor in them. My prep team slams into me, and we all tumble down the stairs._

__The rest of the memories are pretty foggy.

I sigh, and get up. I walk into the bathroom on the main floor and go to change my clothes. The ever-same flavor rises in my mouth and I race to the toliet and puke my guts up. After that I just dry heave for awhile. I shakily get up and walk to the sink. I brush my teeth, and stare the reflection in the mirror.

Ragged, wild hair with a huge white stripe along it. Sunken eyes, crazed with fear, hunger, and morphling. Hollow cheeks. Grey around the edges. No color at all. Skinny profile. Clothes hanging very loose on my shrunken profile. Chapped lips.

I sigh at my reflection, and wash my face. After I'm done, I walk out into the living room again. I decide I should gather my belongings, so I trudge slowly up the stairs. I reach my ex-bedroom and enter.

Breathing hits my ears, and I freeze. I peer around the wall, and see Finnick sprawled out on the bed, dead to the world. I tiptoe over to the drawer, and grab my clothes, jewlery, and headband. I put them in my bag, and tiptoe back out of the room.

I'm almost all the way down the hall, when the doorbell rings. I hear Finnick give a strangled cry, so I race down to the door, eager to get it before he does, because I'm certain, if he got there first, he'd never let me leave.

I open the door, and smile at who is there. Mags smiles up at me, with just a few teeth missing. She clears her throat, and looks behind me. I sneek a glance back and see Finnick up at the top of the stairs, with a wild look in his eyes.

I shake my head sadly, and nod to Mags.

We start to walk down to her house. I know Finnick is glancing at me out of his window.

But I don't look back.


	11. Part 2

Part 2

Lies


	12. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Annie's POV_**

**__**_Annie, _

_Annie,_

_ Annie. _

My head whips around, frantically trying to find the voice.

No one.

_Annie..._

I scream and cover my ears, dropping my groceries to the ground, and bolt for Mags's house. I race through the entryway and slam the door shut.

_Annie..._

Jake whispers to me.

"NOOO!" I scream,

"Leave me alone!"

"Annie?" Mags voice comes from the living room. I flinch, and slowly walk over there, still trembling.

I freeze at what I find.

Finnick is sitting right next to Mags.

Jake's face flashes across my vision, and says something to me. I laugh, then scream at the voices.

"Annie?" Finnick says. I shake my head and run down to my bedroom.

I unclench my hands from my ears and look around wildly.

_Got to find an escape from him. _

_From Jake._

_What to use?_

I see a knife and race over to grab it. Finnick bursts through my bedroom door, eyes wide when he sees what I'm about to use.

"Annie! No!" Finnick yells. He races over and snatches the knife from my hands, knocking me to the ground. I snarl at him, the voices, everything, and lunge at him to get the knife back.

"Why do you want it?" Finnick snarls at me, his green eyes blazing.

"WHY?"

I glare at him, the crumple to the ground, crying. He drops the knife and pulls me close, whispering soothing things in my ears.

"You...don't...hear...them...Jake..." I stutter out through tears, "I...hear...you...Jake...and...everyone...else...that...was...lost...IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

I scream, and Jake holds me tight while I fight the voices.

God, I just want to go home.


	13. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Mags's POV_**

I watch Finnick and Annie through the doorway, and sigh.

I walk back to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea.

After awhile I hear footsteps coming from the bedroom, and hear them stop at the door to the kitchen.

"I'm in here Finnick." I say, taking a sip of tea.

Finnick walks in, and sits down next to me. I don't even look up at him.

We just sit there for awhile, then after I have finished my tea, I look up at him and say, "Or should I call you...Jake?"

Finnick gives an exasperated sigh and runs a hand through his golden hair, and nods. "I guess for awhile. I mean, I tried to tell her-"

"You didn't try hard enough I guess." I mutter. I glance up at Finnick and see he's glaring at me with his blazing green eyes. I smile sweetly, and he gives me the bird.

"Cccccoooooooonnnnnttttttttti iiiiiinnnnnnnnuuuuuuuueeeeee ee" I sing, looking down at my cup and suppressing a smile.

"AS I WAS SAYING," Finnick shoots a look at me. I smile and wave, and he glares at me, and shakes his head in exasperation.

"I TRIED to tell her that I wasn't Jake, but she thinks that I am. I guess my late cousin and I look so much alike. I mean someone like...THIS?" He gets up and strikes a ridiculous pose that consists of foot on chair, elbow on knee, chin on fist, and a crazy seductive look on his face.

I stare at him for a few seconds, no expression on my face, then I burst out laughing so hard that I fall off my chair and go into convulsive moves on the ground as I keep laughing my head off.

Finnick's slamming his head against the table when I get up. That sends me into another round of laughing.

But not for long.

A couple seconds later, Annie comes into the kitchen, trembling. I'm holding Finnick in a fake head lock when she comes in, so when I see her, I drop his head onto the table.

I ingore the loud THUD and moan that escapes from him.

Years of work kids!

Years of work.

...

Ahem...

I walk over to Annie, and direct her to the table. She screams when she sees Finnick, and her eyes turn black. I know she's having a flashback so I tie her down to the chair.

The phone rings, and I nod to Finnick to answer it.

"Hello?" he says.

His face drains of color as he listens on.


	14. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Finnick's_** **_POV_**

"Remember this, and everything will be okay." the man whispers. I nod numbly and hang up. Mags is right next to me, holding my arm.

"Finnick? Is everything okay?" Mags whispers.

I nod, and swallow hard, and run a hand through my hair.

"Mmph!" Annie shrieks through her gag.

"Let her go Mags." I say wearily, dragging my hand over my face and sighing loudly.

"But Finnick-" Mag's starts, but I hold up a hand.

"I shouldn't have waited this long. I have to go, now." I grab my coat and start to walk out the kitchen door.

Mags grabs my arm, her wise eyes wide, "Where are you going?"

I shake off her hand gently and open the front door, turning to look at her, "I have to go now, President's orders."

Mags nods slowly, sadness in her eyes.

She walks me to the front door, and we forget about Annie for a second.

Bad idea…

A loud thud comes from the kitchen, and half a second later Annie drags her chair on her leg and her gag is around her neck, her eyes dark and wide, scowling at me and Mags.

"Bye Mags." I breathe, jumping out the door.

"FINNICK!" Annie screams, lunging for me.

Mags grabs Annie and drags her inside her house, Annie screaming wildly.

I race down to the beach, my heart breaking by the second.

I halt at the edge of the beach, two men in suits waiting ten feet in front of me.

They turn around, and nod to me, "Are you ready Mr. Odair?"

I shudder and nod. They walk over to me and each grab one of my arms, dragging me towards the train station.

I look behind my shoulder at Mags's house to see Annie's wild eyes watching me with tears in her eyes.

I'm dragged into the train station and onto the train.

Once inside the train I run over to a window facing Mags's house and see that Annie is still watching me.

I place a hand on the window and lurch a bit when the train starts.

My eyes never leave hers, even after we've past it five minutes ago.

Because I want to look at her one

Last

Time…


	15. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Annie's POV_**

**_Three months later…_**

I stare at the waves at the distance, curled up in a ball at the edge of the water line.

Three months ago he left me, and he still hasn't come back…

He's left me forever…

You would think I would feel anger, but all I feel is emptiness…

My soul mate left…

And I'm going mad…

"Annie!" Mags calls.

I don't answer.

Waves…

A kiss underwater…

"FINNICK!" I scream, tears falling down my face.

I grab handfuls of sands and fling them at the ocean.

"ANNIE!" Mags screams, running up behind me and pinning my arms behind my back.

I fall back against the elderly woman, sobbing uncontrollably.

Mags pets my hair, whispering sweet things in my ear.

A piece of hair catches in my mouth and I start to cough hysterically.

Mags pats my back and I scream as a toe curling pain runs through my stomach.

"Mags…" I moan, clutching my stomach.

"Annie, what's wrong?" Mags grabs my face, making me look at her.

I moan again, my eyes closing.

"Annie! Answer me!" Mags shouts in my face, but even her yells sound far off.

My last thought before the darkness pulls me under is that I'll finally be with Finnick

For…

Forever…


	16. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14 _**

**_Finnick's POV_**

**_Three months later or the present…_**

"Oh, Finnick…" Hymra purrs, her wet lips tickling my ear.

I stop kissing her collar bone and move up to her jaw line.

"You're so fucking beautiful." I moan in her ear.

She sighs, pressing up against me, playing with my hair.

A loud knock comes from the front door and Hymra growls in anger.

I grin apologetically at her and pull my pants on, whispering in her ear, "The night's just starting babe."

She giggles and pulls the sheets to cover her naked body and nods, "Go get 'em tiger." She purrs, batting her eyelashes at me.

I wink at her and silently close her bedroom.

Once outside her bedroom door, my smile falls and I feel like vomiting.

I'm betraying Annie…

Again…

It's been three months and President Snow still hasn't let me go.

I going mad, having to fuck someone every day.

Ugh…

At least I can talk to Johanna in my free time.

Apparently President Snow is making her do something.

She won't tell me what it is though.

The knock comes again, and I sigh, clearing my throat.

I storm up to the door and fling it open, glaring at the intruder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I growl, death threats undercurrent my voice.

The Peacekeeper nods to me, "You have a phone call in the lobby."

I sigh.

Great…

I glance briefly at Hymra's bedroom door, the turn back, nodding my head tiredly.

I silently close her door and walk a few paces behind the Peacekeeper.

I study this Peacekeepers walk, how he holds himself, and find out that he thinks such hot stuff isn't he?

I feel like punching him in the face.

We get to the beautiful lobby and I storm up to the phone.

"WHAT?" I growl into the phone.

"Finnick?" Mags's elderly voice breathes into the phone.

Oh no…

"Mags?" My voice raises several octaves higher.

"What's wrong? Wh-what happened? Are you-or Annie- or-?" I stutter out, breathing heavily.

Screams of pain cut into the background, and Mags curses.

"Finnick, get here as quick as possible." Mags says, suddenly sounding very tired.

"But Mags-" I start, but the dead sound of the phone clicks into place, cutting off my phone call to Mags.

I slump against the phone, breathing heavily.

Then I jump up and race out of the lobby.

"Mr. Odair!" The Peacekeeper that brought me here yells.

I ignore him and race out into the center of the heart of the Capitol.

Peacekeepers storm out of the apartment complex, storming after me.

I yelp and keep running towards the train station.

I'm almost there when a heavy body slams into me from behind, throwing me to the ground.

"Where are you going, Mr. Odair?" The Peacekeeper hisses in my ear.

I'm flipped around and I growl in his face.

"Get off of me." I ground out.

The Peacekeeper grabs something from behind him and my Hunger Games techniques kick in.

I growl deep in my throat and fling him off of me.

He crashes into a table and chairs from a café and stands, wiping broken shards off of his suit.

I launch myself at him, knocking him to the ground.

We wrestle around until and sickening _Crack _sounds throughout the abandoned café.

The Peacekeeper's eyes roll back in his head, his neck twisted in an unnatural position.

I stand up shakily, my hand trembling.

I turn and race away from the body, running towards the station.

All the while thinking,

What did I just do?!


	17. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**_Annie's POV_**

"MAGS!" I scream, slamming my head against the pillow.

Mags's face swims into my view, and her eyes are wide.

"Where's Finnick?" I breathe out, gritting my teeth again.

Mags just shakes her head, petting my hair sadly.

"Mags." I say with increasing urgency, my eyes widening and my breathing quickening.

"What's happening?!"

"Okay Ms. Cresta!" A doctor's face swims into my vision and his face is stressed, "We're going to be doing an emergency C section on you today."

No…

"What?" I breathe, cringing from the pain in my stomach.

"You didn't know you were pregnant?" The doctor looks at me, confused.

"You idiot!" I hear Mags's shouting at the doctor in the background.

"Does she look pregnant to you?"

A numbing pain stabs my stomach, and suddenly I can't feel anything from the bottom of my rib cage down.

Mags comes to stand by me.

She smiles but there are tears in my eyes.

I vaguely feel my stomach getting cut at.

Mags's face pales when she looks at my stomach, but sends a reassuring smile my way.

A while later I hear a baby's cry and Mags laughs with joy.

I see a little blanket handed to Mags and she smiles proudly at me.

She cuts something and I feel them start to close the gaping hole in my stomach.

"Look at your little baby." Mags croons, handing me the blanket.

I gently grab the blanket with shaking hands.

The baby opens up his eyes, stopping crying.

His eyes are Finnick's.

His hair is golden.

But the only thing that he inherited from me was my face full of freckles.

"Looks just like him too." Mags says, breaking me out of my reverie.

Tears well up in the back of my eyes as I hand the baby back to the doctors.

He's so tiny, he might not live.

And he's the only thing left that I have of Finnick…


	18. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Finnick's POV_**

I race thorough the hospital hallways, dodging people, my breath labored.

I ran all the way from the other side of the District.

It's at times like this that I curse the mayor for making the District layout like this.

I turn a corner and freeze in place.

Mags is standing in the hallway, cradling a small blanket.

I swallow hard and slowly walk up to her.

Her eyes are smiling when she sees me.

"Is that…" I can't finish the sentence.

She nods, placing the baby in my arms.

He starts to cry, his little fists flying, his freckled face all scrunched up.

I choke out a little laughter, tears welling up in my eyes.

Annie and I made this little miracle.

"How is he…" I start, but his little fist closes around my finger.

Mags swipes a little lock of his golden hair off of his forehead and stares at him lovingly, "He wasn't suppose to live, Annie didn't even know that she pregnant."

I nod, and his little eyes open, light green.

It's like looking into a mirror.

"How's Annie?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of my son.

"They had to do an emergency C section on her." Mags whispers.

I look up at her, shocked, my heart pounding.

Mags nods, "Her heartbeat was too fast, they were afraid she was going to go into a coma."

"Annie…" I whisper.

I hand the baby gently back to Mags and run down the hallway to Annie's room.

I knock gently before opening the door slowly.

Annie's eyes are drooping when I walk in, her eyes dilated from the medicine.

"Hey Annie." I whisper, sinking down to her level at the side of her bed.

"Hey Finn." She whispers back, her voice faraway.

"What a beautiful baby." I kiss her forehead.

Tears fall down the side of her face as she nods, still not looking at me.

"Hey," I whisper, my heart breaking, "Why won't you look at me?"

She finally does, and her eyes are faraway.

"Now you're going to leave, aren't you?" She sobs quietly.

I shake my head vigorously, pulling her close to me, "No, never Annie. I made a promise, and I'm going to fulfill it now. We have Fitzgerald to worry about." The name comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

Annie looks at me quizzically through her tears, "Fitzgerald?" She hiccups, her voice thick from crying.

"It was my Dad's name." I mumble, looking down.

Annie grabs my chin and makes me look at her.

"No, I like it." Now she's starting to sound like her old self again.

"But can you help him? I can't bear it if he's always stuck with his broken mom." She sniffles.

I freeze. He shouldn't be with a father that kills easily like I did.

Annie kisses me softly and leans back against the pillows, her gown hiking up a bit so I can see the place where they cut her.

"I'm so glad you're back Finn." Annie whispers before she falls asleep.


	19. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

**_Annie's POV_**

**_2 weeks later…_**

"Mags and I will be back soon!" I call into the house, grabbing the baby carrier and the picnic carrier.

"Okay babe!" Finnick calls back.

A smile lights my lips as I clip Gerald into his carrier, his cool, green eyes watching me closely.

I lightly press the tip of his nose and he sneezes.

I laugh gently and open the door, the sea's breeze blowing into the house.

I press my back against the gentle breeze and lock the door.

I know Finnick will forget to do that, like he always does.

I gently kiss Gerald's head and walk over to Mags's figure on the beach.

She smiles when she sees Gerald and she gently takes him out of the carrier and onto the blanket she placed on the beach.

"I brought food!" I announce, holding up the basket.

Mags laughs, holding up her own basket, "I did too."

We both laugh, and I sit down next to the elderly woman.

"Aww," A deep, gravely voice says behind us, "What a cute baby."

Mags's eyes turn dark and I turn around, gasping.

Fitzgerald is crying the arms of a Peacekeeper whose figure casts a shadow against us.

"Let go of him!" I scream, launching myself towards the man, snarling.

A second Peacekeeper comes out of nowhere and grabs me roughly, forcing my to the ground.

Mags is fighting a Peacekeeper of her own, and the man slams his fist in her mouth and his gun to her temple.

"MAGS!" I scream.

The man holding me places a gag on my mouth and I choke.

"Orders from the President," The man holding Fitzgerald says, glaring at me. He takes out a wicked looking knife that glints in the sunlight evilly, "You did not follow his instructions so he's holding his half of the deal."

My screams are the only thing I hear as the man beheads my precious baby and throws his body to the ground like a broken doll.

I start sobbing uncontrollably, crumpling to the ground.

The man holding me lets go of me and I fall to the ground, sobbing.

The bloodied knife lands next to head on the ground and that's all it takes to make me break.

I grab the knife, slick from my baby's blood, and slit my wrists, going to stab myself when a golden hand knocks the knife to the sand, and grabs my shaking form against his chest.

"He's gone…" I whisper through my tears.

Finnick hugs me closer to his chest, and teardrops hit my shoulder.

Tears that my baby will never be able to shed.


	20. Part 3

**_Part 3_**

**_Love_**


	21. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

**_Finnick's POV_**

**_The year of the 74_****_th_****_ Hunger Games…_**

"Congratulations Ms. Everdeen!" I joke in my Capitol accent, grinning manically at Katniss.

She turns around, shocked, the punch in her hand sloshing against her dress.

I ring an arm around her shoulder and drag her into an abandoned hallway.

She starts to protest, but I place a finger on her lips.

"Snow has a threat that you have to love Peeta, right?" I whisper, close to her face.

She looks shocked that I figured out about that, and finally she nods.

"Here's what you do to make it look believable." I say, and then slam my lips against hers.

Her muffled protests are lost in my lips.

My tongue traces the bottom of her lips, begging entrance to her mouth.

She hesitates, and I bite her lower lip, licking the injury.

She starts to pound on my chest, begging for air, but I don't move.

I grab her hands and pin them above her head, making sure she doesn't hit me until I'm done.

Her mouth opens to take a breath and I slip my tongue into her mouth.

She freezes and I play with her tongue, coaxing her to move.

Hesitantly her tongue moves and I start to play with it again.

She starts to bite my lower lip, grazing her teeth over my lip, then licking it better.

I playfully bite her tongue and she growls at me.

"Katniss?" Effie calls from the hallway entrance.

I pull back, letting her hands go.

Her eyes are wide and she runs a finger over her swollen lips.

I nod in approval, an evil grin on my face.

"That's a start." I ruffle her hair and she glares at me.

I lean next to her ear, "If you need another lesson, I'll be happy to oblige."

And with that I turn to leave to walk towards Effie's standing.

When I pass her, I make a small bow that makes Effie swoon, and a smirk crosses my face.

Katniss glares at me for the rest of the way back, but I notice that she never complained.


	22. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

**_Annie's POV_**

"Peeta Mellark?" I hesitantly tap a bulky shoulder.

The man turns around, his blonde hair covering his cool blue eyes.

His dazzling white smile tells me I don't have to worry about him teasing me.

He nods, and then turns back to the man he was talking to.

After a second the man leaves.

"I'm guessing you're the Annie Cresta?" His light voice puts all my nerves at peace.

I nod, a small smile lighting my face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Peeta nods to me.

I nod back, "Nice to meet you too."

A hand touches my elbow and Mags's eyes catch mine.

I smile, "And this is Mags Hernandez."

Peeta turns to look at her, smiles and kisses her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mags."

She mumbles something, and I interpret, "She says it's great to meet you too Peeta."

Peeta's eyebrows furrow, "What happened to her speech?"

I hesitate, glancing at Mags.

She subtly nods her head, and I take a deep breath, "It was some accident that happened with some Peacekeepers."

There…

That wasn't exactly a lie.

Mags looks at me sadly, and Peeta mumbles something about feeling sorry.

He then says he needs to find Katniss and a second later, he's gone.

I turn to Mags, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell him." My head is hung.

Mags pats my shoulder and gives me a toothless grin.

She then waddles off to find Finnick.

I remember why she lost her speech and all of her teeth.

I race to a closet, lock myself in it, and crawl to a corner and curl into a little ball, my hands covering my ears as I hear Fitzgerald's screams and my own and Mags's cries of pain.

A strong hand curls around my shoulders and a voice whispers in my ear, "Want to go home?"

I nod and Finnick holds me close for a while, then he leaves to find Mags, telling her that we're going to go home.

Finnick carries me home, lays me on the bed gently, and I fall asleep in his arms.


	23. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20_**

**_Annie's POV_**

**_Half a year later…_**

I stare at the television screen in horror, Finnick and Mags doing the same.

President Snow's words echo in my ears,

_"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell._

_On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

Suddenly I'm bolting for the dock, Finnick chasing after me.

I race to edge, lose my footing and fall into the icy cold water.

Just like President Snow.

I gasp, my lungs burning.

Strong arms grab me and pull me to the surface.

I gasp as my face hits the surface.

Finnick drags me to the sand, and I gasp, retching all the water out of my lungs, my eyes burning.

Finnick pats my back, falling to my side, exhausted.

"Finn?" I whisper.

Finnick hums, cracking open an eye to peer at me.

"We might go back to the Hunger Games, real or not real?"

Finnick sighs, pulling me close.

I curl up next to his chest and I can feel his chest heaving from his ragged breathing.

After a while he nods, "Real."

I start to shake uncontrollably right then.

Finnick looks down at me, and pulls me even closer.

"I can't bear to lose you." I sob into his chest.

Finnick gently kisses me, "And I can't bear to lose you either."


	24. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21_**

**_Finnick's POV_**

**_Reaping day…_**

Annie's hand shakes in mine, her eyes staring in horror at the stage where the reaping balls are.

We are standing in line to have them check us in.

Annie chews her bottom lip nervously.

I gently grab her wrist and she looks at me, her eyes wide with tears.

"Hey." I whisper, "It'll be okay."

She nods, looking back at the stage.

"Next." The female Peacekeeper calls.

I walk up to the table, and hand her Annie's hand.

Annie jumps a little when she draws blood.

"Annie Cresta?" She confirms.

Annie nods, lost in her own world.

"Annie, stand over there and I'll meet you there in a sec." I whisper in her ear.

She nods, looking at me, desperately.

I let go of her hand, and hand the Peacekeeper my hand.

"FINNICK!" Annie screams.

I look up, shocked, and see two Peacekeepers trying to drag Annie to her spot.

I nod numbly at the Peacekeeper and race over to Annie's shaking form.

"Annie." I say, shaking her shoulders. "Annie, listen to me." She looks up at me. "Let them bring you over to Mags and I'll see after, okay?"

She nods numbly, and the Peacekeepers drag her over to the woman's section.

I watch her closely and smile in relief when she walks over to Mags.

The Peacekeepers come over and corral me to the Men's section.

I try to even my breath as I walk into the Men's section.

I get various expressions directed to me, but most of them don't even notice me.

We're all in shock.

We never thought that we'd be reaped again.

Alina walks up to the microphone, welcoming us to the Quarter Quell.

We then watch the annual video, and the entire time I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Finally comes the time to find out who's going into the games this year.

"Ladies first!" Alina squeals, walking over the balls, tipsy on her high, high heels.

And when she reads the name,

My heart stops.

"Annie Cresta!"


	25. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22_**

**_Annie's POV_**

I feel like throwing up.

_Annie Cresta…_

Damn you Finnick for not letting me drown!

I breathe deeply and start to walk up to the stage.

Two Peacekeepers come up to drag me to the stage.

When they touch my shoulders, I break.

I know I'm never going to make back home.

This is the end…

I start to shake uncontrollably, twitching and shrieking.

"I volunteer." Mags's garbled speech shakes me out of my stupor.

I stare at her, shocked, until the Peacekeepers drag me back to the gates, and drag Mags up to the stage.

"NO! MAGS!" I scream, trying to get to the elderly woman.

I know I'm on the screens but I don't care.

She shouldn't have to give up her life for me.

Not even crazy Annie…

I fight the Peacekeepers until they gag me.

Alina is staring at me in disgust, and then remembers that she's on live television and puts on a charming smile again.

"Now the Men!" She bubbles, walking over to the other ball.

I close my eyes, praying:

_Please don't let it be Finn…_

_Please don't let it be Finn…_

_Please don't let it be-_

"Finnick Odair!"


	26. Chapter 23

**_Chapter 23_**

**_Mags's POV_**

"You have three minutes." The deep, gravely voice of the Peacekeeper makes me turn away from the window.

Annie stands in the doorway, shaking like a leaf.

I open my arms and she runs into them, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why Mags?" She sobs into my shoulder.

"Because I couldn't let you die like this." I mumble garbled.

She nods, and then shakes her head in frustration, "You still shouldn't have done that!"

I sigh, a small smile on my face, and pull a strand away from her tearstained face.

I can see why Finnick fell in love with her.

I gasp, grabbing something from my pocket, and place it in her hand, closing her hand, and I whisper, "Don't look at this until the moment's just right."

Annie looks at me in confusion, tilting her head to the side, "How when I know to look at it?"

"You'll just know." I pat her cheek and kiss her cheek.

"Alright, time's up." The Peacekeeper storms into the room.

Annie's eyes go wide, tears starting to fall down her cheeks again.

"Goodbye Annie." I whisper, smiling at her.

"MAGS!" Annie screams, fighting the Peacekeepers grip again.

"MAGS, NO, MAGS COME BACK!" Annie's screams are halted when the door slams shut.

I sigh, turning back to the window.


	27. Chapter 24

**_Chapter 24_**

**_Finnick's POV_**

"You have three minutes." A Peacekeeper says, before shutting the door.

My head is in my hands when the person comes in.

"FINNICK!" The person chokes out.

I look up, tears in my own eyes at Annie, who's sobbing and shaking so hard in the middle of the room.

I stand up slowly, not taking my eyes off of hers.

She races to me after I stood all the way up.

"Finn, don't die on me." Annie pleads, sobbing into my chest.

My arms wrap around her small back as I bury my face into hair.

"I won't." I whisper.

I tilt her chin up and kiss her lightly on the lips.

She grabs me tightly into a hug again, and we stand like this until the door slams open again.

"Time's up."

Annie starts shaking uncontrollably, hugging me even tighter.

"TIME'S UP." The Peacekeeper says again.

He storms up to Annie and drags her off of me, screaming and kicking.

"FINN! NO!" Annie screams, that wild look in her eyes again.

I blow her a kiss.

She starts to fight even harder.

"Annie!" I call.

She stops fighting to look up at me, tears in her eyes, falling down her face.

"I promise."


	28. Part 4

_**Part 4**_

_**The Quell **_


	29. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Mags's POV**_

"Finnick, it's time to go." I stare sadly at the blonde boy, his eyes wide and bloodshot as he stares blankly at the phone, gripping his hair like he's planning on pulling it out. I touch his shoulder and he flinches, his bloodshot eyes turning to look at mine tiredly.

"Finnick, we have to go." I whisper, pulling him slowly up. We silently pad our way down the hallway, up to the elevator where we'll be brought up to the roof, right be fore our death. He starts to shake as I bring him over towards the elevators.

"Hey, just win, for her." I ruffle his hair and step into the elevator. He slowly follows me and I nod to the Avox to bring us up. The hum of the helicopter sounds through the doors of the elevator. The elevator dings and the doors open. The Avox bows as Finnick and I walk through the doors. I take Finnick's hand lightly as I bring him over to the helicopter, getting myself ready for this time back. Finnick freezes on one of the ladders and I freeze on the one right next to his.

When we are unfrozen, we walk slowly into the helicopters belly, into the chamber where other Victors sit.

I sit in the cold seat, Finnick sitting down right next to me.

"Arm." A Peacekeeper holds out her hand. I raise my arm shakily and she jabs a tracker in my arm. I jerk, biting my lip. Finnick rubs my arm gently as he gets his tracker in too. Katniss and Peeta watch us closely and I grimace towards them.

The helicopter starts up and Finnick grabs my arm, hard. My body is frozen as it takes off, and I know there's no going back.

We're going to die.

I shake off his hand as the copter lands.

The doors open and I get out first, wishing for my cane. I stumble slightly and Peeta grabs my arm, pulling me upright. A group of Peacekeepers surround me and bring to the prep room, where I'll stand one last time.

Hayter smiles sadly towards me as I walk into the room. She puts the jumpsuit on me and I turn for her.

"Good luck Mags. It was fun serving you." She rubs my arm sadly as the announcer says, "30 seconds...29...28..."

Hayter lets go of my arm as I start to walk towards the tube, the numbers in the background, "10...9..."

The door closes around me and I turn to look sadly at Hayter. She nods sadly to me and the plate starts to move upward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the 75th Hunger Games has begun!"


End file.
